Das Spiel geht weiter!
Der Anfang ________________________________________________________________________________________ Wir sind aus den Raum rausgegangen und haben gehofft nichts schlimmeres zu finden, aber wir haben uns geirrt. Überall sind Leichen, ein paar aufgespießt, ein paar zerstückelt oder einfach nur enthauptet. Wir warten durch diese rote Masse bis wir ein tiefes Knurren hinter uns hörten. Langsam drehen wir uns um und sehen ein Rudel Hunde. Sie sehen so schrecklich aus: bei ein paar fehlt der Schwanz, ein Ohr, ab und zu auch beide Ohren, ein paar sehen angefressen aus. Alle haben Narben, als ob sie mit Klauen angegriffen worden sind, ihr Fell ist an so vielen stellen rausgerissen und sie sehen hungrig aus. Das Mädchen neben mir stottert: "Oh mein Gott! Diese armen Tiere! W-wir müssen was machen, ihnen helfen!" Ich sah sie an und dann diese Tiere, denen der Geifer schon runterlief, "Ich glaube diese Hunde sehen uns als eine schöne Mahlzeit, deswegen denke ich, wir sollten langsam verschwinden." Ich gehe ein paar Schritte rückwärts, aber sie bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. "Verdammt, beweg dich endlich oder willst du gefressen werden?" Sie bewegt sich aber zu den Hunden hin, ich reiße meine Augen auf. "Bist du wahnsinnig?" Sie reagiert nicht auf mich, sie will die Hunde doch nicht streicheln oder? Sie streckt die Hand aus und sagt zu mir. "Keine Panik, ich weiß wie man mit Hunden umgehen muss." Sie lächelt mich an und der Hund der ihr am nächsten ist schnuppert an ihrer Hand. "Siehst du!" Sie lächelt, aber es vergeht ihr wieder als sie das knurren hört. Im nächsten Moment fallen sie die Hunde schon an. Ich stehe wie versteinert da und sehe zu wie diese Bestien dieses arme Mädchen zerfleischen. Sie beißen immer wieder in ihre Arme und Beine. Ein paar kauen schon an Fleischbrocken, die sie ihr schon rausgerissen haben, aber das schlimmste ist, dass sie alles mitbekommt. Ich sehe zu ihr runter und sage. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr helfen, hättest du doch auf mich gehört!" Ich drehe mich um und da fängt sie an zu schreien. Ich versuche es zu ignorieren und laufe los. Ich strauchle mehrfach über die wahllos verteilten Gliedmaßen der Toten, meine vorher blaue Jeans ist jetzt bis zu den Knien blutrot, aber es interessiert mich nicht. Ich laufe weiter, weg von den Hunden und weg von ihr. Ich merke, wie ich wegrutsche und im nächsten Moment liege ich schon auf dem Boden. Ich bin jetzt voller Blut. Ich gucke mir an, auf was ich ausgerutscht bin, Eingeweide. Ich fange an zu würgen, "Widerlich!" Ich stehe auf und versuche das Blut aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen. Ich gucke mich um und sehe einen Raum ohne Blut drin. Ich gehe langsam rein und sehe wieder einen "Startraum". Hier stehen wieder diese 5 Stühle, 4 auf der einen und einer auf der anderen Seite. Auf den Stühlen sind 4 Personen. Ich renne auf sie zu, aber niemand guckt hoch. Sie sehen sehr mager aus. Ich bin an der ersten Person angekommen und ich versuche sie wach zu rütteln aber ihr Kopf wackelt einfach nur herum, "Verdammt!" Ich gehe ein Stück zurück, sie sind alle tot. "OH! Hab ich glatt die anderen für das Spielchen hier vergessen, "ups!" Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, er, dieser Verrückte der uns hier her gebracht hat, ist im selben Raum wie ich. Ich drehe mich langsam um und da sitzt er auf dem 5ten Stuhl, mit einem widerlichen, fetten Grinsen im Gesicht. "OOOH, ist klein Schisser böse auf mich? Moment wieso bist du böse auf mich?" Er sieht wirklich so aus, als ob er stark nachdenken würde. Er guckte kurz erfreut, aber schüttelte dann den Kopf und murmelte irgendwas.Das ganze ging 5 Minuten so weiter bis er sagte: "Ich gebe auf, sag mir wieso du böse auf mich bist!" "Vielleicht, weil du uns nichts von den Hunden gesagt hast. Vielleicht, weil du uns hierher gebracht hast oder vielleicht, weil du mich töten willst!" Er guckte mich verwundert an. "2 Sachen, erstens, welche Hun… Oh stimmt, hier leben ja Hunde. Was bin ich nur für ein Schussel!" Darauf lachte er erst mal herzlich. " Und 2tens wer sagt denn, dass ICH dich töten will? Egal, du wirst jetzt wieder anfangen weg zu laufen oder willst du schon hier sterben?"Das war mein Stichwort, laufen. Ich renne aus dem Raum raus und schlittere um die nächste Ecke und laufe weiter. Ich schaue nach hinten und sehe wie er mir langsam hinterher schlendert. Ich schaue wieder nach vorne und biege rechts ab und laufe so schnell ich kann, denn ich höre wie er schneller wird. Auf einmal pralle ich gegen etwas Hartes. "Au, was zum… wo bin ich gegen gelaufen?" Ich sah hoch und sah einen Riesen. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und stieß wieder gegen etwas. "Hey, du stehst auf meinen Fuß und du großer Bruder, er gehört mir klar!" Ich presse mich gegen die Wand und suche einen Ausweg, finde aber keinen. "Kleiner Bruder, hat dir Cenit nicht verboten wieder Leute zu entführen und ist das nicht…?""Ah, wenn wir schon dabei sind, hat dir unser Bruder nicht die Aufgabe gegeben, dich um die Hunde zu kümmern?" Ich sehe von einem zum anderen und schätze meine Chancen ab. Resigniert stelle ich fest, dass bei beiden meine Chancen sehr gering sind und ich akzeptiere meinen tot schon. "Naja Brüderchen, ich sage ihm nicht, dass du das mit den Hunden vergessen hast und du sagst ihm nichts von meinen neuen Spiel okay?" Der Große nickte nur und ging an dem Verrückten vorbei. "Uuund du! Ja ja, genau du an der Wand! Lauf, du hast 2 Minuten Vorsprung!" Ich laufe wieder los, nochmal knapp entkommen. Links, Rechts, grade aus und eine Sackgasse. "Nein!" Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn schon am Ende des Flurs. Ich überlege schnell und lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Was soll schon passieren, außer das ich sterbe? Ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Ich sammel all meinen Mut und sage ihm mit hoffentlich fester Stimme. "Das waren keine 2 Minuten, also halt dich mal an die Regeln!" Er sieht mich erstaunt an und ging zurück. Ich denke erleichtert. "Das so was funktioniert, hätte ich nicht gedacht." Jetzt Rechts und einfach nur weiter laufen. Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben! Die Leichen werden auch immer widerlicher gehäutet, ausgeweidet, zerrissen, verbrannt oder wie ein Schwein aufgespießt. Einige sind auch so schlimm, dass ich es nicht beschreiben möchte. Ich komme an ein Fenster an, aber es zeigt nicht nach draußen, sondern in einen Raum voller Leichen oder eher ihre Überreste. Da ist wieder dieses Hunderudel und dieser riesige Kerl, ic h schätze ihn so auf 2,25 Meter, schleicht sich an sie an. Er packt einen dieser Hunde am Genick und schließt einfach seine Hand, ich höre das Genick brechen, durch die Scheibe. Das Hunderudel greift diesen Giganten an und er schlägt sie einfach nieder oder stampft sie nieder. Ein Hund hat sich an seinen Arm fest gebissen und dieser Kerl packt den Hund an den Hinterläufen und zieht ihn von seinem Arm ab. Jetzt hängt das arme Tier in der Luft und winselt um sein Leben, aber der Kerl schert sich nicht drum. Er packt jetzt auch die Vorderläufe und zieht. Ich gucke weg, aber ich höre, wie der Hund unter Schmerzen jault und dann schlagartig aufhört. Ich müsste diese Bestien dafür hassen das sie, sie bei lebendigen Leibe gefressen haben aber kein Lebewesen hat so was verdient.Ich muss mich wieder auf mein eigenes Überleben konzentrieren! Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich jetzt gelaufen bin. Können wohl schon 2 Stunden sein oder mehr, bin dem Irren mehrfach entkommen oder er lässt mich einfach laufen.Ich weis es nicht, ich erinnere mich auch an rein gar nichts, was vor dem hier passiert ist oder auch nur an meinen Namen. Zur Zeit sitze ich in so einem Startraum, auf den Stühlen sitzen mehrere Kinderskelette. ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Es ist so aussichtslos, egal wo ich bin, es sieht alles gleich aus. Ich will hier doch nur raus. Hab an den W änden ab und an Zeichen gesehen, die keinen Sinn machen. Vielleicht sind es Überlebende oder dieser Irre macht sich einen Spaß draus, sinlosse Zeichen zu malen, um die gefangenen zu quälen, aber es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Er könnte jetzt auch vor mir stehen und mich töten. Das käme mir eigentlich sehr gelegen, aber ich muss einsehen, dass er mich höchstwahrscheinlich quälen wird, nur um seinen Spieltrieb zu befriedigen. Nützt nichts, muss weiter rennen, darf die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben! thumb|360px Ich geh aus den Raum raus und sehe am Ende des Ganges eine Person. Sie kommt auf mich zu. Es ist weder der Riese oder der Irre. Diese Figur trägt einen langen schwarzen Mantel und sie hat lang es schwarzes Haar, sie hat zudem ein riesiges Schwert auf dem Rücken. Mit einer sehr tiefen, aber auch sehr beruhigenden Stimme sagt sie. "Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen." Sie dreht sich um und ging und ich, ich folgte ihr und das was sie mir zeigte, war unglaublich. Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Mittellang